mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Here's To Never Growing Up
Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne is a song featured in 5x12, the twelfth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Andrew, Ben, Billie, Charlotte, Damien, Edie, Emelia, Jake, John, Kitty, Rachel, Ryan, Tina and Xavier. Lyrics Kitty: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs Tina: With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Billie: Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Rachel (with Club): Singing (here's to never growing up) Jake: Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend For no damn reason Charlotte with Billie: I don't think we'll ever change Andrew: Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock We don't ever stop Billie with Charlotte: And we're never gonna change Emelia (Ryan): Say (say), won't you stay forever Stay (stay) if you stay forever hey (hey) We can stay forever young (forever young) Kitty: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs Tina: With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Kitty: Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Tina (with Club): Singing, (here's to never growing up) John (with Damien): We'll be running down the street, yelling ("Kiss my ass!") Edie: I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that Damien (with Club): When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing, (here's to never growing up) Rachel (Club): Oh whoa, oh whoa (Here's to never growing up) Oh whoa, oh whoa (Here's to never growing up Billie (with Xavier): We live like rock stars, dance on every bar (Kitty: Woo!) This is who we are, (I don't think we'll ever change) (Kitty with Club: Hell no!) Xavier (with Billie): They say ("just grow up"), but (they don't know us) We don't (give a stuff, and we're never gonna change) Emelia (Ben): Say (Say), won't you say "forever" Stay (Stay), if you stay forever Hey (Hey), we can stay forever young (Forever young) Rachel with Club: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs Emelia with Club: With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Ryan with Club: Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Billie with Club: Singing, here's to never growing up John and Jake with Club: We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!" Andrew with Club: I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that Ben with Club: When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Ryan and Billie with Club: Singing, here's to never growing up Billie and Charlotte (Club): Oh whoa, oh whoa (Here's to never growing up) Oh whoa, oh whoa (Here's to never growing up) Rachel: Say, won't you say "forever" Stay, if you stay forever Hey, we can stay forever young Oh! Emelia: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs Jake (Rachel): With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love (Oh, oh-oh!) Andrew (Club): I got a bottle of whatever (Kitty: Woo!), but it's getting us drunk Singing, (Here's to never growing up) Charlotte (with Billie): We'll be running down the street, yelling, ("Kiss my ass!") Charlotte (with Kitty): I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that (Just like that) John (Edie with Club): When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing, (Here's to never growing up) Tina (Club): Oh whoa, oh whoa (Here's to never growing up) Oh whoa, oh whoa (Kitty: Yeah raise your glass and say) (Ben: Here's to never growing up) Oh whoa, oh whoa (Kitty: Da de da de da) here's to never growing up (Kitty: And no we're never growing up) Oh whoa, oh whoa Damien and Jake with Club: Here's to never growing up